


love colored nights (and a cute soundtrack)

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Among Us References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Think The Pokemon Are More In Character Than The People God Dammit, I'm Trying So Hard To Be A Gamer, Mario Kart References, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not In Practice Rather In Theory, Pokemon References, Sort Of, chiaki is she/they, gundham is he/they/she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: “Not playing Bowser may be the first step to winning,” Chiaki teases.From where he’s laying, Nagito chips in, “He doesn’t seem like the epitome of speed.”“Okay, Shy Guy main.”“Shy Guy is perfectly respectable,” Nagito says mildly.(chiaki and their boyfriends spend an afternoon together)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	love colored nights (and a cute soundtrack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t3ntacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3ntacat/gifts).



_Gotcha! FLAAFFY was caught! You gained 147 Exp. Points!_

Chiaki smiles softly at the screen, faintly tinted a peach color from the setting sun outside. She keeps the windows open-- her boyfriend, Hajime, likes having the breeze-- and it isn’t usually too bad for glare, she thinks. It’s nice on the summer nights, impromptu stargazing and constellation-tracing minigames, but also pretty when it’s winter and the skyscrapers leave a shadow against the setting sun, like some kind of indie game loading screen. 

It makes her feel sort of cozy, that feeling only furthered by the blanket tucked around her and the two people sitting on the couch she’s leaning against, cuddling loosely and watching her play to the ambience of a really cute soundtrack.

“Don’t think you’ve gotten that one yet?” Hajime says curiously, gesturing with his free hand at the screen (his other hand is tangled in Nagito’s hair, lost in the fluffy cloud-like texture). “What are you going to name it?”

“Mm,” they hum, fiddling with the buttons as they think. “I was going to name them ‘Nagi’, but Nagito’s more like an Absol… I think.” 

Nagito lets out a soft sigh, his head resting in Hajime’s lap. “Haha, I’m grateful you would want to name a Pokemon after me at all. Though I’m not certain how someone like me-” Hajime must give him a look, because he cuts himself off before a self-deprecating comment slips out, “-could resemble a, uhm, pink sheep?” 

She shrugs, typing in ‘Cloud’. Not the most creative of names-- and Flaaffy doesn’t remind her of Cloud Strife, which is where her head is going now-- but it’ll do, she thinks. “Flaaffy is fluffy, like you,” they reply, and they hear Nagito let out a quiet squeak noise. 

_He sounds cute when he’s tired,_ Chiaki thinks affectionately. Tired Nagito has the permanent energy of an Animal Crossing character. Or, like, if a Wooloo could talk, because he’s fluffy. They like Wooloos.

Hajime laughs. “Yeah, that’s a good point. Cloud’s a cute name, though.” She can feel him shift his legs a bit, stretching them. “Where to now?”

“More grinding, I think.” It’s not super interesting stuff, but she’s got to level her Zorua (she named that one ‘Gundham,’ because it had that kind of dark vibe to it. She should show them Pokemon, at some point. They might like it). Most of her team is already prepared for the next gym battle, but she doesn’t want to let the lower-level ones fall behind.

Plus, her partners’ sleepy bar is pretty high, so she probably should avoid doing something _super_ lengthy, maybe. 

They walk their avatar around some, hoping for new Pokemon to spawn. While they wait, Hajime asks, “What are your stream plans looking like?”

“Mm, some Pokemon tomorrow, I think.” They start an encounter with an Elecktrike. They throw out their Quagsire-- they don't have any solely ground Pokemon on their team, but they should be fine. “Maybe some Among Us… depends on if I can get people to play with. I could play with online people, probably, but…” 

“I think Ibuki has a day off on Thursday? I can ask at work tomorrow. Sonia’s probably free, and… I actually have no idea where Togami works, but… y’know. I think they know what Among Us is, judging by the amount of memes I get.”

Chiaki nods. She hasn’t seen Sonia or Togami in a while. The same goes for Ibuki, sort of, but Ibuki and Hajime work together, so sometimes Hajime just comes home with one extra person clinging to his arm. It’s not _regular,_ really, but it’s a nice surprise when it happens. Like a rare random encounter that you never get tired of, maybe. 

She should invite them over this week and spend time with them. Togami’s good at being the Imposter, Ibuki plays games with a lot of effort (even if she’s not very good at controls), and Sonia proves to get better and better at games over time, throwing her all into it. She pops in on some of Chiaki’s streams, sometimes, as ‘research.’

Still would be nice to see them even without games. She likes when she can get together with them-- and her other friends, too, like Mikan and Kazuichi-- and just relax with them. Watch _My Neighbor, Totoro,_ curl up sleepily in someone’s lap, leave her hands out so one of her friends can come paint them with shining eyes… 

Mm. She loves her friends. 

“It’d be nice to see them again,” they reply eventually. “Haven’t seen you and Sonia do a versus match in a while.”

Hajime huffs. “She kicked my ass the last time we played Mario Kart, but I’ll beat her next time.” She remembers that day, Hajime and Sonia yelling at each other, Bowser throwing off Baby Daisy with a banana peel only for Sonia’s car to surge forward, all while Chiaki’s Pink Yoshi was nearing the end of the race and Nagito was lurking somewhere in the back as Shy Guy. The memory makes Chiaki giggle, and they can hear fondness sneak into Hajime’s voice when he says, “My Bowser is going to give her hell someday, I swear it.”

“Not playing Bowser may be the first step to winning,” Chiaki teases.

From where he’s laying, Nagito chips in, “He doesn’t seem like the epitome of speed.”

“Okay, Shy Guy main.”

“Shy Guy is perfectly respectable,” Nagito says mildly.

Chiaki throws a normal Pokeball at a Zebstrika, watching as the ball wriggled before the celebratory sparks appeared. They smile. “Shy Guy is valid, I think.”

Hajime moves his hands up in a defensive gesture, prompting a quiet whine from Nagito. He moves one hand back down to his hair, the other still staying up near his chest. “Okay, okay, fine. Still, Sonia playing Baby Daisy is not something I can respect. Who the fuck plays Baby Daisy?”

“It’s a power move. I still like Pink Yoshi the most, probably, but I’ve played her in the past. Bowser, too. Bowser is just… high strength, low dexterity.” Hm. How does one place Baby Daisy on a D&D chart?

“Okay, yeah, fair enough. He’s a dragon, so I-”

“Bowser is a turtle, Hajime.”

“-Fucking- whatever, the point still stands!”

She laughs. “Okay, Hajime.” She checks her Quagsire’s health. Probably time to run back and find a healing station, probably. Maybe she should go somewhere else to grind; the XP share is helping her Zorua, but she also wants to get her Espurr to a Meowstic, which is sort of hard in an electric-based area… hm. They also should work on evening out their team a bit: they have Cottonee, Quagsire, Zorua, Espurr, Honedge, and Ninetales in this playthrough. They should maybe look for some poison types… but she’s fond of her team right now. 

_Though having a Purrloin would be nice…_

As she makes her way back to the Pokemon Center, they hear Nagito yawn behind her. 

“Tired?” Hajime asks, slightly amused. The sun hasn’t really set yet.

“A bit, haha. Don’t worry about me, though! I’m happy to watch you play all night!” Nagito reassures. Chiaki wasn’t really worried, but still.

Hajime sighs. “If you want to go to bed, that’s fine.” 

“I wouldn’t want to make you move, haha. Can I just sleep here instead?”

Chiaki can practically feel Hajime’s blush. Even after two years of being together, domestic gestures like that still fluster him. It’s cute. “Okay, fine, you can sleep in my lap. Dumbass.”

“I think I’ll finish up soon,” Chiaki mentions. She probably won’t, since these gaming sessions tend to extend long enough that her boyfriends have already fallen asleep, but she can always try. She might not want to play until 3 AM again… maybe.

They start to switch their thinking back to Pokemon, but hearing Nagito make rustling sounds behind them as he adjusts while Hajime good-naturedly grumbles makes their heart feel warm. She still bullies Hajime for not being used to the romantic things-- it’s her job to make fun of him-- but she knows that the same could be said for all of them. 

Chiaki… didn’t really care for romance before this point, and that stayed true even after she met Nagito and Hajime. She knew Hajime had an endearing charisma to him and Nagito had his own whimsical charm, but it took her a long time to stop seeing them as classmates or friends, and instead people she liked.

It was stressful, too, when they first dated. Not in an overwhelming way, but they all were keenly aware of some issues in their relationship that made relaxing… sort of hard, sometimes. Nagito was always hesitant to be open with them, Hajime was worn down with burnout back at Hope’s Peak, and Chiaki… had their own questions. About themself while in the midst of gender discovery, about their future, about what it meant to have a relationship.

They all talked it out, though, and things worked out pretty well. They’re still here with her, after all, and she finds that with time, it gets a bit easier. It’s like having two best friends, a player two and a play three, people to listen to her when she hyperfixates on a game, warmth to wake up to on the weekends. It’s still difficult, sometimes, but she can feel them all sort of… healing. Like, a health regeneration effect that doesn’t go away, or a permanent stats boost, or a natural 20 in a constitution check. 

It’s nice. They aren't really much for sappiness-- Nagito could talk for hours about how much he loves them, while Hajime and Chiaki prefer to show it in more subtle ways, like gifts or physical affection-- but they know that they’re in love, maybe. Or, not a maybe.

She’s in love. Nagito is making light snuffling noises behind her, and Hajime is talking about the Growlithe she named after him and the Primarina named ‘Sonia’, and yup. She’s never been good with dating sims, but this is the best possible ending, she thinks. Definitely.

“Where to next?” Hajime asks, quieter so that Nagito can sleep.

They shrug. “I’ll just mess around, I think. Grind some more levels.”

“Alright.” Hajime pauses. “Hey, by the way, uh, I love you.”

Chiaki pauses her game and turns around to give Hajime a soft smile and whispers back, “I love you too.”

These kinds of nights are her favorite; where the sun is nearly set, the window is open, there’s gentle upbeat music, she’s with her best friends, and she’s loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tenta!!!!!!!!! i really really hope u like this; i’m sorry it’s not very long, but i thought u deserved some fluff (plus some pokemon content that i needed to ask multiple people about because i know way less than i think i do, i’m still not sure if this is good aaa) i really hope u like this :-) thank you for being such a friend, like u genuinely are so welcoming nd funny and also i get rly rly happy talking 2 u dude,,, thank u for being there, seriously. what a gamer
> 
> everyone support tenta or perish, they are SUCH a good artist n they have some neat stuff on their ao3 as well :DDD
> 
> also, uh, i am really fucking sorry that i just disappeared for three weeks??? i’ve been active on my tumblr acct but i have hit a huge writer’s block, amidst trying to work on multiple multi-chapts and stuff, and my mental health has been the antithesis of stability. so it’s taking me sort of a while to get fics out, i really hope that’s okay? i think doing stuff the way i usually do-- like, weekly or biweekly, goddamn-- is not gonna work at the current moment, but hopefully i can work back to that. anyway, just wanted to mention that :-) didn’t abandon ao3, i’m just really burnt out haha
> 
> i’m working on some cool fics, though! it’s going to take me a bit but uhm, yeah! have two october special fics nd some more stuff i’m working on with friends, but… yeah! i’ll get shit out soon, i promise. i’m really sorry.
> 
> i hope you have a lovely day! happy bday again tenta :-)


End file.
